Midnight Snack
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: Well this is probably the very first LidiaLoki fanfiction ever to grace the internet. lol. anyways... it's late at nihgt, Lidia went out for a midnight snack and Loki is thinking about her.


Ok, here's a short ficlet... Lidia/Loki and probably the ONLY one of it's kind out there... I was gonna make an Iris/Loki one (gotta love the alternatives!) but I got sidetracked when I saw how Lidia was acting around him in the manga! - It's a one shot as of now...

Lidia sat up in her sleeping bag and gripped her stomach. "Ulgh! I knew I should have eaten more earlier! I'm so hungry." Sessy purred softly, barely moving. "I guess I'm gonna have to go look for food alone, eh? Sweet dreams my lazy lil cat." She slowly crept around Fenris and Iris to get out of the girls' tent. 

A big yawn escaped Lidia's lips as she opened the tent flap and strentched her arm. "You're up late." A voice sounded through the darkness.

"Huh? Who's there?" Lidia went for her dagger and spun in the direction of the voice. Loki stood before her leaning against a tree with a bemused expression. "Loki! Don't scare me like that."

"Heh."

"What are you doing up anyways?"

"I was couldn't sleep... you didn't answer my question yet."

"Eh? Well I didn't eat much earlier so I'm kinda hungry. I was going to go catch a fish... wanna come with?" She ran up and glomped him. "Please??" She begged as her eyes went starry.

Loki stared at her eyes and without warning, he grabbed her dagger and threw it towards something in the trees. "Why go catch a fish when there's a bird in the tree?"

Lidia's eyes widened and she hopped over to the tree and saw a pigeon struck through the middle with her dagger and stuck to the trunk. "Wow!" She pulled out her dagger. "You're good." She went starry eyed again and hugged him. "Thanks! And here I was hoping to just settle on a fish!"

Lidia happily sat down and struck the fire on and plucked the bird. Loki watched in interest as she placed the bird on some branches over the fire. He sat down beside Lidia and watched cook. "This is gonna be great! -"

When the bird was cooked she diligently bit into the wing and had just swallowed her first bite when she realized Loki was staring at her. She leaned against him and ran her finger down his chest. "Did you want some, hun?"

Loki just shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Lidia pouted. "Don't want to try my cooking?" She sat back and finished her meal.

Sitting back and staring at the stars, Loki wondered what it was exactly that kept him up this night. He was thinking about Lidia... funny thing how it worked out that she was also awake at this ungodly hour. She was... different. He didn't know how to explain it but it was driving him mad.

"Loki?" The tentative voice cut through Loki's thoughts.

"Hm?" He turned his eyes her way without moving his head. The smallest possible movement to acknowledge her presence.

Lidia crawled towards him. "What are you thinking. Hmmm?" She placed her palm on his cheek. "You can tell me." She cocked her head, looking cute. "What's bothering you?"

He slowly reached his hand up to grip her wrist and let himself fall on top of her, catching his own body with his hand. "You are." He bent down to mere inches from her face. "What is this... this feeling I have."

"Feeling?" Lidia's wrist was still caught, she tested to see if she could get it out only to have him tighten his grip.

"Yes, this urge... a need to..." He caressed her face and traced down her neck across her collar bone. "... touch you." Lidia let out a gasp. "I don't... understand this emotion I get whenever you hug me. I'm almost... giddy."

Lidia gulped. "Is that why you never really pay attention to me? Your afraid of your emotions."

"Perhaps." She sat up slightly to plant a small, chaste kiss on his lips. His eyes widened slightly and he leaned down towards her now, so close she could feel him talk. "Do it again." This time he kissed her... long, lingering and hard. She responded with equal passion and opened her mouth. He dove his tongue into her mouth to explore every crevice.

ok... stopping now cuz doesn't allow stuff like this... you'll probably find the lemony bits on or under the pen name "Flyingwind66" if I ever get around to writing it that its - it's getting late and I need my sleep X.x


End file.
